A Ajudante do Papai Noel
by Mai Pille
Summary: Teddy Lupin acreditava cegamente em Papai Noel. O que ele não sabia, no entanto, era que o bom velhinho possuía mais do que uma barba branca e um saco de presentes.


**

* * *

**

**A Ajudante do Papai Noel **

_Por Mai Pille_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry e Hermione **não** me pertencem, bem como os outros personagens da série Harry Potter. Se eles me pertencessem, acreditem, Harry e Hermione estariam juntos desde o sexto livro e Gina Weasley estaria enterrada a sete palmos abaixo do chão. 

Shipper: Harry e Hermione.

Gênero: Comédia Romântica. 

**Spoilers: **1 - 7 livro. Ignorem o epílogo.

**Nota:** Depois de muito ponderar, eu devo agradecer novamente a Luma Black pela escolha do título. Agradeçam a ela, do contrário, vocês leriam uma fic chamada _Amassos do Papai Noel._ E isso não é legal.

É importante que vocês se lembrem de que a fic possuí spoilers do sétimo livro, sem o epílogo. Portanto, o ignorem.

Status: Incompleta - Um capítulo e epílogo. 

Sinopse: Teddy Lupim acreditava cegamente em Papai Noel. O que ele não sabia, no entanto, era que o bom velhinho possuía mais do que uma barba branca e um saco de presentes. Precisamente, ele possuia a testa rachada e óculos redondos, além de uma ajudante extremamente prestativa. Um trauma para a vida inteira. 

* * *

**Capítulo um**

- Teddy, por Deus, acalme-se! - suplicou Hermione, pela enésima vez naquela hora. Teddy não cabia em si, tamanha felicidade e euforia. 

O garoto já havia pulado ao redor dela, lhe chacoalhado os braços, corrido pela Toca inteira, e agora se encontrava sentado, concentrado em alterar a forma de seu nariz, como um curioso metamorfogo que era.

Teddy Lupin acreditava cegamente em Papai Noel, e mal poderia esperar para ver o bom velhinho pela quinta vez em sua curta vida. Adorava-o, simplesmente. E adorava o que ele lhe trazia: os chocolates, os brinquedos, e, algumas vezes, os suéteres.

Ele estava incontrolável.

- Desculpe, Mione. - disse, fazendo seu nariz voltar ao normal e juntando suas pequenas mãos em cima do seu colo.

A Toca estava maravilhosa naquela noite de natal. Havia fitas e laços por toda a parte, botas de lã penduradas em frente à lareira e pirulitos de açúcar nas mesas. E, no centro, resplandecia um majestoso pinheirinho de natal, adornado com bolinhas coloridas e um grande gnomo na ponta.

Teddy havia, juntamente com Victoire, enfeitado grande parte da árvore, e agora se orgulhava de seu trabalho cada vez que um Weasley elogiava o pinheirinho.

Teddy olhou para o relógio, impaciente. E logo lembrou-se de que ainda não sabia ver as horas. Deveria estar tarde, ele imaginou. Todos os Weasley, Hermione, Luna e Neville estavam reunidos na sala. Ron, Luna, Hermione e Ginny conversavam perto da janela, e Teddy poderia ver o olhar cuidadoso de Hermione sobre ele.

Teddy imediatamente sentiu falta de um membro do grupo, e encaminhou-se até eles.

- Onde está o meu padrinho? - ele indagou, assim que se aproximou. Os adultos, como ele, Victoire e Fred costumavam definir, pararam de conversar e voltaram sua atenção para a pequena figura de cabelos castanhos abaixo deles.

- Ele está... dormindo. - disse Ron, mais do que rapidamente. Ginny pisou em seu pé, deixando claro que aquela não fora a resposta mais inteligente que ele poderia ter dado. Ron a respondeu com um olhar feio.

- Dormindo? - perguntou Teddy novamente - Harry está doente?

- Não, Harry foi capturado por roncafedes-do-chifre-amassadinho. - Luna divagou, fazendo círculos em torno do nariz de Ron com seu dedo indicador.

- Teddy... - interveio Hermione, suspirando. - Harry não está dormindo e nem foi capturado por nenhum chifre-amassadinho. - Luna protestou _"-Roncafedes, Hermione!" _e Hermione apenas a ignorou - Ele apenas chegará mais tarde hoje.

- Onde ele está?

- Ele está em um compromisso, Teddy. - disse Ginny - Logo virá.

- E o Papai Noel? - indagou Teddy novamente, voltando seus olhos castanhos para Hermione, claramente acostumado a obter respostar sobre tudo dela.

O grupo de adultos calou de repente, e eles trocaram um olhar levemente divertido por um breve segundo, antes de Hermione responder ao menino: - Seja paciente, ele logo chegará.

Mas o Papai Noel não chegou logo, e Teddy estava ficando descontrolado de ansiedade.

- Harry! - chamou Teddy, assim que observou o padrinho entrar na Toca com uma grande sacola nas mãos, que ele fez questão de esconder rapidamente. - Você esteve com os roncafedes-do-chifre-amassadinho?

Harry parou por um momento, olhando-o estranhamente com o cenho franzido, e Hermione logo veio correndo até eles.

- Teddy, Harry estava em um compromisso, não é Harry? - disse, em um tom sugestivo. Harry a encarou por um momento de olhos apertados, e então Hermione devolveu-lhe o olhar e ele compreendeu.

- Er, Sim! Estava, com certeza. Um compromisso. Sinto muito, Teddy.

E por mais que Teddy estivesse feliz por ver seu padrinho, o que ele desejava realmente era ver o Papai Noel. Molly anunciou solenemente que a ceia estaria pronta dentro de alguns minutos, e todos rumaram para a sala de jantar, onde uma enorme mesa de madeira esticava-se magicamente de ponta a ponta da sala.

Acomodaram-se nas cadeiras, e Teddy sentou-se ao lado de Fred e Victoire.

O banquete estava delicioso, e Molly fizera questão de preparar o melhor para seus convidados, como era de costume em todos os natais. Teddy serviu-se de peru, e, devido a um olhar repleto de ordens de Hermione, ele entendeu que deveria servir-se de salada também.

Mas ele mal conseguia comer. Estava tão ansioso pela chegada do Papai Noel que suas pequenas mãozinhas quase não conseguiam parar perto de seu corpo. Ele batia os pezinhos no pé da mesa nervosamente, os olhos castanhos buscando qualquer vestígio do Papai Noel pela sala durante a ceia inteira. Mas ele não encontrou nada, e estava começando a se sentir aflito. E seu cabelo começava a ganhar um tom azulado.

Todos já haviam acabado de comer e regressavam para a sala quando Teddy deu pela ausência do padrinho novamente E de Hermione. E para piorar a situação, ninguém tinha os avisado quando o Papai Noel finalmente chegaria.

Teddy estava irritado e ansioso. Decidiu, por fim, subir as escadas da Toca e procurar por Harry. Tinha certeza de que o padrinho não havia saído de casa, de todo o modo.

Subiu os degraus cautelosamente, tendo o cuidado para não fazê-los ranger, pensando, em toda sua ingenuidade, que Harry provavelmente estaria dormindo, assim como Ron havia lhe dito.

Ao observar uma fresta de luz passar por uma porta entre aberta, do quarto em que Teddy soube imediatamente que era de Ron, ele teve a certeza de que o padrinho estaria lá.

Ao aproximar-se, pode ouvir vozes.

_- Você parece ótimo. _- elogiou uma voz feminina, a qual Teddy não soube reconhecer de imediato.

_- Pareço, hum? - _ele escutou outra voz, completamente abafada por algo que ele não saberia dizer o que era. - _Ainda não terminei de me arrumar, contudo, presumo que não poderei vestir-me assim novamente por eras, sinto-me terrivelmente desconfortável aqui. _

_- O que é uma pena, você sabe, eu adoraria que você... _- e então Teddy não pode ouvir, pois a voz feminina reduziu-se a um sussurro.

_- Não me provoque, carinho. -_ disse a voz abafada _- Posso não responder por meus atos. _

_- Pois então não responda. - _Teddy arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo a voz feminina como sendo de Hermione Granger. O garoto permaneceu parado, em choque.

_- Hermione... - _murmurou a voz abafada, como se fosse apenas um suspiro _- Não podemos... não aqui... não agora... _

E o que se seguiu foi o mais puro silêncio. E Teddy começou a ficar com medo. O que estaria Hermione fazendo, afinal?

O garoto respirou fundo e meteu o rosto por entre a porta entre aberta, e o que visualizou o fez paralisar.

Hermione estava beijando o Papai Noel.

Ela tinha os braços em volta do pescoço do Papai Noel, e uma das pernas dela estava enroscada na cintura dele. A mão direita do Papai Noel a segurava firmemente na cintura, apertando-a contra si enquanto a outra mão descia e subia pela perna dela. As bocas deles pareciam uma só, e Teddy deixou que sua própria se abrisse, em choque. E isso foi o suficiente para que ambos se separassem em uma fração de segundos e o fitassem, absolutamente horrorizados.

Hermione estava com os lábios inchados, a respiração irregular e tentava desamarrotar a blusa e arrumar sua saia, enquanto dizia: - Teddy...

O garoto estava traumatizado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

O Papai Noel estava beijando Hermione Granger. O Papai Noel! O bom velhinho! Beijando Hermione Granger!

Teddy sentia-se tonto.

O Papai Noel usava sapatos pretos, e o garoto poderia jurar que pareciam familiares a ele. Suas calças vermelhas cheias e peluciadas eram seguradas por um enorme cinto preto, com uma fivela gigantesca. O casaco do Papai Noel estava entre aberto, e ele, curiosamente, não era gordinho. Usava uma camiseta branca apertada embaixo do casaco, e tinha a pele morena. O rosto do Papai Noel tampouco possuía barba, e seus olhos eram extraordinariamente verdes. Familiarmente verdes. Eram os olhos de...

- Harry! - exclamou o garoto, beirando a surpresa e a indignação. Ele não estava completamente espantado devido ao fato de Hermione Granger ter beijado o Papai Noel, tampouco devido a recente descoberta de que seu padrinho era, de fato, o tão esperado velhinho. O motivo da surpresa e do espanto era outro.

Era o fato de que Hermione Granger beijara Harry Potter.

E por Deus, aquilo era nojento.

* * *

**N/A** - Minha primeira fic pós DH. Eu nunca tinha pensado escrever sobre o Teddy Lupin, mas enquanto eu ponderava sobre o natal e essas baboseiras, essa idéia surgiu pipocando na minha cabeça. E tem ainda o epílogo, eu não pretendia escrevê-lo, mas me convenceram de que seria interessante contar sobre Teddy depois desse trauma. E depois de outros, e outros, e outros traumas que vocês irão ver no epílogo! uashduhauds

Beiiijo ;


End file.
